


Precious

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: At least Grell didn’t lose anything vital; only focused on vanity. William, however, lost something he’d been losing for years now.





	

“Y’ refused the cane, so _at least_ let me help y’.”

William was silent after that despite his earlier protesting all the way from the hospital where he, as well as a few other reapers, Grell included, were admitted to treat wounds that would never fully heal. To many, Ronald escaping without any injuries would have been a miracle, but the thing about the creature that attacked them, focused on very specific things; things very important to each of them. While the other reapers had wounds Ronald didn’t care about, Grell’s face had been marred, a large scar running down the length of his right cheek nearly to his clavicle. The red head was infuriated, boiling in anger that was taken out on the poor nurses sent in to treat the wound. Ronald just looked away, keeping his words to himself. At least Grell didn’t lose anything vital; only focused on vanity. William, however, lost something he’d been losing for years now.

“This is degrading.” William muttered as Ronald helped him undress. “I can do this on my own, Knox.”

Ronald’s fingers froze on the last button of William’s shirt; part of the spare clothes Ronald brought to the hospital so William didn’t need to wear the hospital gown anymore. “Y’ sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Just…run the bath, please.”

Ronald nodded, forgetting momentarily before quickly verbalizing his agreement. “Okay.” he stepped back then around William to run the bath his former supervisor desperately wanted. A warm bath to soothe every aching muscle in his body and Ronald, weather William wanted it or not, was determined to massage the rest of his aches away, the aches the water wouldn’t reach. “Here.” Ronald said, grabbing William’s hands. “Careful, just step over-there y’ go.”

William’s cheeks were flushed a bright red, the tips of his ears matching. “Ridiculing.” he stated after sitting down. The water came up to the very edge of the tub, coming up to the middle of his waist. “You may leave me now, Knox. I can very well bathe myself.”

“Where’s the soap?” William reached out, expecting the ledge where all the hygiene items sat, only to miss by a good few inches. “See? Look, just let me help y’ tonight, okay? For my own sake?” William just let his arms drop to his side.

Ronald sighed internally, reaching across to pick up what he needed: the soap, shampoo and conditioner. “May I wash myself in the very least?”

Ronald took William’s hand, upturned his palm and placed the item in it. Nodding his thanks, William dipped the soap into the water and Ronald sat back, watching with empathy in his eyes. He desperately wanted to pull William’s mind open just to see what the hell he was thinking, open his ribs just to see how he felt since the man sure as hell wouldn’t say anything even if Ronald asked. “I can’t…Ronald, may you…?”

“Yeah.” he took the soap, lathered it in his hands then ran them slowly over William’s back, taking the time to massage the muscles as well. “How’s this feel?”

“Mm.”

Ronald gained a small grin, slowly easing his hands up to William’s shoulders. Old scars littered his former superiors body, wounds made from scythes during old debacles, fights he needed to break up, training or being too careless when he was younger. These new scars were so fresh though, Ronald was amazed they’d stopped bleeding. They were the only new wounds William received from the battle. The creature didn’t aim for an easy target like his torso or back, just what William found important and what Ronald treasured. “There.” he said when he felt William’s back and shoulders were sufficiently loose. “Now, let’s wash you’re hair.”

“I-”

“I’ll also give y’ a head massage, okay? Wash your hair and massage your head. Sound good?”

“…I suppose.”

“Good.” He stood for a moment to grab the shower head. Turning it on to a gentle pressure, he let it run over William, soaking his hair and washing over his face. “Does it hurt?” he asked instantly turning the head toward the wall when William’s flinched just a bit. The warm water ran over the still open wounds, Ronald worried it stung. “No. It simply felt…strange.”

“Then I can continue?”

“Yes.”

Ronald sighed, letting the water continue washing over William. He returned to sit back on his heels and picked up the shampoo bottle. Squirting a glob of the mint green substance, he set the bottle aside, being careful not to the let the slime-like gel slide out of his palm. Scooting closer to the edge of the tub, Ronald straightened himself on his knees to have full access to William’s head. Tilting his palm, the gel slipped onto the raven locks below. Stretching his fingers for a moment, he began to lather in the shampoo, scrubbing at William’s scalp, massaging his head like he said he would. “How’s this?”

“Nice.”

He gained that grin again, slowing his hands to run through parts of William’s hair. Despite it being soaked and sticking up in places, it still felt soft, like it always was. Ronald was surprised by that at first. From one look at William, he assumed his hair would be stiff and greasy from the gel he used but was thoroughly surprised when he ran his fingers through those locks for the first time. Soft, very soft. William didn’t look like it, but his hair was thick, not as thick as Eric’s had been, but think enough where Ronald always enjoyed just touching it much to William’s odd looks… _would things have turned out differently if Eric was still here?_ was a question Ronald asked himself the moment he was told of William’s injury. Then again, since the creature went after things precious to the reaper, Eric would have spent all of the fight protecting Alan, would that mean Alan would be trying to defend Eric? They were both so precious and important to each other it almost felt like the creature had a two for one sort of deal.

Well, now where were they? Gone, off somewhere with their glasses left behind. Would Eric return to face punishment after the thorns took Alan away? Maybe. It’d be a bittersweet reuniting, that was for sure. As much as he’d love to see Eric again, he wouldn’t be able to look at Eric without feeling betrayed or regret. If Eric had been here to help, damn it, they would have had a better chance. That creature wouldn’t have pained as many reapers as it did and William might still have his-“Ah!”

Ronald jumped back, so lost in thought he’d accidentally scrub a bit to hard, William’s quick yelp of pain jolting him from his thoughts. “Sorry!” he quickly apologized, scrambling to lean over the tub and grab William’s hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t’ hurt y’! I was just thinkin’ to much, and-”

“It’s alright.” William assured. “Just, wash my hair then allow me to get out. I’m unsure if I want you continuing if you’re so easily lost in thought.”

Guilt weighed heavily in Ronald’s stomach but he did as he was told. The shower was turned to a higher pressure and in a minute flat, William was washed of all soap and shampoo. “I’ll grab your pyjamas.” Ronald announced. “Can you get out okay?”

“Of course.”

Ronald stepped back, watching cautiously as William slowly eased out of the bath. Once a man who did everything so precisely now only did it because he was hindered by a lost sense. “Towel.” Ronald stated, handing William the fluffy cloth before going to retrieve what he told William he would. “Got ‘em.” he said when it took him no time to return.

William had dried himself off and, with Ronald’s plead, allowed the blonde to at least button his shirt. “Bed, please. One that doesn’t smell like medicine or wreck my back.”

“Can y’ make there on you’re own?”

“I bloody well should. I’ve lived here long enough.” though William made no move. He stood still, like he was frightened there was a hole Ronald wasn’t telling him about and he was about to fall straight through. “Will?”

“I-I’m fine.”

Ronald stepped back, cautiously watching William. When he did take a step, it was slow, his hands forced to be at his side rather then waving around in front of him. Holding himself back, Ronald continued observing William while he inched his way toward the bedroom. He followed along and he swore he was close if William needed help, but not close enough apparently. William hit the off put lip of the floor where the hallway and bedroom met. Ronald swore he reached out to catch him but it was a fall for both of them, Ronald wincing when his knees hit the hardwood floor hard. At least he gave William a softer landing. “Sir?” he asked when William just laid there. “William?!” he nearly panicked until William slowly eased himself to his knees. It was then Ronald saw wet streaks slowly inch down his cheeks. “William.” The older reaper had his eyes closed, not like it did much anymore. They were ruined, the gruesome details he didn’t want to know. All he knew was his eyes stung and Ronald informed him of the hideous scars across his eyes when he asked. Still raw, open and refusing to heal fast like they should. The doctors had informed him his vision would return but not for a very long time and for a reaper, that was a painful wait. “Hey, no, don’t cry.” Ronald swallowed, grabbing William’s hand. “It’s…” it wasn’t okay, it wouldn’t be for nearly an eternity to William. “Don’t cry.”

William swiped a few tears from his own cheeks, appreciating Ronald’s touch. Despite knowing how much of a hindrance he was going to be to his lover, he was glad Ronald was still here, at least for now. “I’m sorry.” he apologized. “I just…I think it’s finally settling in how much of a bother I will be, how…how utterly useless I am.”

“No. No, you’re not useless. You’re William and William-”

“Can’t see.” he reminded as if Ronald had forgot with it staring him right in the face. “I cannot _see_ , Ronald. What will a reaper do if he cannot preform his duties? I will no longer be able to file paperwork, reap, inspect the monthly reports, read, cook, watch the television with you…” he swallowed, “see you.” shaking his hand from Ronald’s, he slid them up Ronald’s forearms, all the way up to cup his cheeks. “I have such a vivid memory of you that I hope it’ll suffice, but being no longer able to see that smile of yours, to see your face when I wake up or just before I fall asleep…that will be the most painful, for me.” gently he pulled Ronald forward as he leaned forward, gently pressing their foreheads together. Eyes still closed, he kept imagining Ronald smiling at him. “I know I will slowly wear your patience down and I know you’ll want to just leave me behind and when that day comes, please, don’t say a word and just go.”

Ronald blinked, pushing William back harder then he intended to. “What? Leave? Y’ think I’m gonna leave?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Ronald was glad William couldn’t see his scowl. He didn’t want William to see him angry. Hear him, yes, but never see him. “Y’ think I’d leave just because y’ can’t see? If y’ do, you’re wrong. You’re… _blind_ to how much I actually love y’.” he grabbed William’s shoulders. “What did that demon do to y’?”

“Ronald. You know what-”

“Answer me.”

William flinched at Ronald’s stern tone and raised voice. “It…b-blinded me.”

“Why did it blind y’?”

“Because my eyesight was precious to me. Something I was afraid of losing.”

“And why did I escape that battle with no injury?”

“I…I really don’t know.”

Ronald frowned, desperately reeling in the urge to shake the man. “Because it already hurt the most important thing t’ me.” he yanked William into a tight hug, securing his arms tightly around William’s back. “You’re the most precious thing t’ me, William and that thing hurt me so much by laying its hands on y’.”

William just felt frozen. He knew Ronald had cared for him, of course, but not this deeply. It was almost scary, to be loved so much; so foreign it was to him. “I love you. I love you, so very much Ronald.” he admitted, returning Ronald’s embrace just as tightly.

Ronald kissed the side of his head, threading his fingers in the hair at the base of William’s neck. “I love y’ too, William. More then that demon could show or I could ever tell y’.”

For as much age William had on Ronald, the blonde felt so much wiser at the moment. He felt like a broken man but Ronald held him even tighter and promised, he was going to mend what everyone had broken about him. His heart, his mind, his emotions, everything. Perhaps a near eternity wasn’t that long of a wait after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a certain game a lot recently and this just popped out. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good or made no sense in so parts. It's 4 in the morning and I'm tired as hell. So, yeah. I just wanted to write this before the game distracts me again.


End file.
